regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
AoS2 NPCs
NPCs from Age of Strife 2 __TOC__ Thorne Family Words: Constant and True Colors: Red & Brown Sigil: Rose William Thorne *Retired Officer *Lead the Waadsworth forces during the War, aged 22. Was rewarded a title and nobility for his service. Initially a Knight. *Devout Follower of Reluna. *Blinded by Bluebeard Sunday, 23rd October, 56 AoS. *Age 72 (Born -16 AS) *Married to Mary Thorne. *Brother to Joseph Thorne. *Father of Luther Thorne, Marcella Thorne, & Stefan Thorne *Adopted Tybarodite Mary Thorne *Was born a Commoner. *Socalite *Age 50 (Born 6 AS) *Married to William Thorne. She met William when she was 16 and he was 38. Gave birth to Luther aged 17. *Mother of Luther Thorne, Marcella Thorne, & Stefan Thorne Joseph Thorne *Ancient Historian *Age 64 (Born -8 AS) *Brother of William Thorne. *Was married to Isabelle Thorne (born 11AS). Isabelle died at age 20 during childbirth. *Father of Maximilian Thorne. Maximilian Thorne *Engineer *Age 25 (Born 31 AS) *Son of Jiseph & Isabelle Thorne. *Married to Sera Thorn, father of Marcus Thorne. *Cousin of Luther Thorne, Marcella Thorne, & Stefan Thorne Sera Thorne *Age 20 (Born 36 AS) *Socalite *Married to Maximilian Thorne, mother of Marcus Thorn Marcus Thorne *Age 3 (Born 53 AS) *Parents are Maximilian & Sera Thorne. Clara Thorne *Age 29 (Born 29 AS) *Brewer's Daughter *Socalite *Married to Luther Thorne *Luther married her because she was smart & charismatic. Thorne Family Staff Kel Reginald *Captain of the Thorne Family Guard. *Wearing chainmail armor and uses an arming sword *Age is in his 40s or 50s. *Kel Reginald lost his hand during service in combat against the enemy in a campaign against the monsters of Nixon. *Brother of Arthur. Ronald *Member of the Thorne Family Guard. *Age 15 *6'4" 260 lbs *Slow witted, strong *Mother: Nancy; Younger Brother: Scotty *Killed by the ghost of Sophia Lorne in Ep 10 Waadsworth Commoners Sheriff Bruce *Sheriff of Waadsworth. *5'10" 175lbs *Became Sheriff 3 years ago after the previous Sheriff was trampled to death trying to hold back a riot over an increased tax rate. *Sheriff Bruce has been pretty liberal in his use of force to keep people in line. As a reputation for swift action and cruelty. Bell *Owner of the Swampwash tavern in the shady part of town. *Accused by the Thornes of being in league with the Longclaw Gang and the Witch. Bertha *Tracker Blacksmith Jethro *Tybarodite's Blacksmithing master *Works out of Smith Street. Waadsworth Nobility Bold names are the heads of the family Thresher Family Thresher Family: 9 Members 2nd most powerful family, with the Lorwin Family as the first. Own the villages of Sketch & ?? *'Kat' - 5'11" 151lb female. Born 5 (53). Ambidextrous handed. **Husband: Leo - 5'6" 147lb male. Born 1 (57). Right handed. **Dardin - 5'9" 158lb male. Born 40 (18). Right handed. **Lori - 5'3" 132lb female. Born 43 (15). Right handed. *Bindi - 5'3" 142lb female. Born 7 (51). Right handed. **Theodore - Husband: 6'1" 159lb male. Born 5 (53). Right handed. *Kira - 5'4" 138lb female. Born 12 (46). Right handed. **Jack - Husband: 6'1" 165lb male. Born 8 (50). Right handed. **Lucy - 5'7" 141lb female. Born 9 (19). Right handed. Wyatt Family Wyatt Family: 5 Members 3rd most powerful family. Own the villages of Rosebloom & Wassulwurf *'Condy' - 5'10" 146lb female. Born 6 (52). Left handed. Optimistic. **Husband: Colin - 5'9" 160lb male. Born 0 (58). Right handed. **'Clara' - 5'3" 138lb female. Born 31 (27). Right handed. ***Husband: Max - 5'9" 154lb male. Born 32 (26). Right handed. *Ann - 5'9" 129lb female. Born 13 (44). Right handed. **Husband: Bort - 6'1" 160lb male. Born 8 (49). Right handed. Lithman Family Lithman Family: 10 Members 4th most powerful family *'Rilmy' - 6'0" 162lb male. Born 2 (56). Right handed. **Wife: Jane - 5'5" 138lb female. Born 2 (46). Right handed. **Ash - 6'1" 162lb male. Born 42 (16). Right handed. - Kidnapped by Centaurs. Saved by party. **Alex - 6'3" 166lb male. Born 43 (15). Right handed. **Amy - 6'1" 152lb female. Born 48 (10). Right handed. *Richie - 5'5" 143lb male. Born 3 (55). Ambidextrous handed. *Kel Penelope - 5'3" 119lb female. Born 4 (54). Right handed. **Husband: Pontus - 5'8" 151lb male. Born -2 (60). Right handed. **Brock - 5'5" 160lb male. Born 41 (17). Left handed. **Bryant - 5'11" 165lb male. Born 47 (11). Ambidextrous handed. **Beatrice - 5'8" 134lb female. Born 48 (10). Right handed. Genhal Family Genhal Family: 12 Members 5th most powerful family *'Zara' - 5'7" 136lb female. Born -2 (60). Right handed. **Husband: Lurbin - 5'5" 152lb male. Born 2 (46). Right handed. **Zera - 5'9" 145lb female. Born 23 (35). Right handed. **Zellos - 6'4" 168lb male. Born 24 (34). Right handed. **Zelda - 4'11" 131lb female. Born 28 (30). Right handed. *Quinn: Cousin - 5'10" 160lb male. Born -10 (68). Left handed. **Wife: Lacy - 5'8" 138lb female. Born (64). Right handed. **Baba - 5'11" 144lb female. Born 14 (44). Right handed. ***Husband: Carl - 6'5" 170lb male. Born 13 (45). Left handed. ***Carla - 5'8" 135lb female. Born 41 (17). Ambidextrous handed. **Bernie - 6'0" 147lb female. Born 18 (40). Right handed. ***Husband: 6'0" 161lb male. Born 14 (44). Right handed. ***Elizabeth - 5'9" 139lb female. Born 43 (15). Right handed. Greendall Family Greendall Family: 7 Members 6th most powerful family, with the Thorne Family at 7th. Own the village of Darbloom *'Kel Rugsbin' - 5'9" 146lb male. Born -10 (68). Right handed. **Lord William Thorne stayed with Kel Rugspin Greendal the day before he was attacked and blinded in Waadsworth. **Rugspin was unhappy how liberally Lord Thorne took the hospitality of the village each time he journeyed to and from Nixon. **Wife: Cleo - 5'6" 126lb female. Born -3 (61). Ambidextrous handed. **Victoria - 5'4" 137lb female. Born 36 (22). Left handed. *Shana - 5'1" 137lb female. Born -5 (63). Ambidextrous handed. **Husband: David - 5'10" 160lb male. Born -9 (67). Right handed. **Cosi - 5'7" 135lb female. Born 25 (33). Right handed. **Becket - 6'2" 167lb male. Born 27 (31). Right handed. Longclaw Gang Rhea *Leader of the Longclaw Gang *Black Hair, Strong Eyes *In a relationship with Zayne Zayne *Has a Blue Beard, braided into 2. *Natural Hair Color is Brown, and has brown hair on head. *Spellcaster? *In a relationship with Rhea *Originally from Highport 7 Thugs *The 7 thugs are the only other members of the Longclaw Gang. *Very heavy set Bloody Trolls The most powerful gang in the North West area of Waadsworth. Ash *Collector for the Bloody Trolls Gang. Nobility Countess Joan Lorwind *Age 45 (Born 11 AS) *Countess within the Kingdom of Kalia *Rules from Thornwatch Keep, but does have an estate in Waadsworth. *Her county also includes the town of Waadsworth and the ruined town of Nixon. *Known to be highly perceptive of things that happen around her. *Came to power 11 years ago after the passing of her father, Victor Lorwind, from a fever. *Was influenced by her father's hard-hearted ruling style. She saw the problems it created and has tried to move into a more gentle ruling manner, but this has not been very successful. After the mob trampled her previous Sheriff in the streets her tolerance for decent has dwindled and her cautious nature has increased. Countess Lorwind rarely leaves the keep or make public appearances. *Head of her forces, Kel Yoshen Ashwood, (74 year old female), who is considered the best warrior in the county. King Orwyn Ironwyrm *Ruler of Kingdom of Kalia from the City of Highport in the Eastern Duchy *The Eastern Duchy recently had an expensive war against a pirate fleet, a town levelled by elves (Nixon), and the sighting of a red dragon. Duke Maldris Ironwyrm *Younger Brother to King Orwyn Ironwyrm *Rules the Western Duchy from the city of Vaermont *Territory has suffered from drought, famine, a creeping desert, and the raiding of villages and the sacking of towns. Category:Show NPCs